


You love how I touch you.

by struckbylarry



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stripper!Kino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struckbylarry/pseuds/struckbylarry
Summary: Yuto goes to a strip club for the first time and a boy drives him crazy.





	You love how I touch you.

**Author's Note:**

> All of this happened because of this Kino tweet, so I blame it all on him (https://twitter(.)com/CUBE_PTG/status/1113801641365360642).
> 
> I want to thank my beta Lettie, she's the best and caught all of my mistakes.
> 
> Italics are song lyrics (songs are linked and I would highly recommend to listen to them while reading).  
> Bold and italics are texts.
> 
> Enjoy the show!

“Yuto, let’s go! Stop hiding in there, I know you have been ready for 20 minutes . ”

“Shinwon hyung, please help me. I don’t know if what I’m wearing is ok to go to a strip club.”

“Come here, let me take a look . ”

Yuto came out of his room wearing black pants, a red shirt, his favorite leather jacket and his signature converse shoes. He had two pairs that he wore to literally anywhere he went. He thought a little bit of eyeliner would look ok with this  outfit , so he put some on to try and build his confidence for the night.

“You look fine as hell? Yuto, look at you! If I wasn’t the God of beauty I would be jealous of you”, Shinwon said giving him that confident smile he always had. Yuto laughed at his friend and thought  of how lucky he was to have him .

“Stop trying to distract me with your amazing self confidence. I really don’t know if this is a good idea, what if the strippers there are treated badly? I wouldn’t like to go to a place that mistreats people and you know…”

“Yuto, breathe. Relax, I told you my friend owns this place and he’s one of the nicest people I know, it’s all good, we’re gonna have a lot of fun”, Shinwon put a hand  on  his friend ’ s shoulder hoping  to help him relax.

“Ok, let’s go before I change my mind . ”

“Yes! Shinwon wins once again . ”

“Oh no, the third person monster has appeared, we really gotta go . ”

“You know, talking about yourself in third person is an art only a few can master . ”

They spent the whole ride to the club discussing about the pros and cons of using third person to talk about yourself and being silly with each other, like they always were. When Shinwon parked at the front of the club, Yuto started to get nervous again. He had never been to a place like this before and spent most of his time playing games at home when he wasn’t in college getting his Korean Language and Literature degree, so yeah, he was a whole nerd.

The club was full of pink sofas, with low light but not totally dark, the music was actually not that loud; just the right volume so people could talk. It had a very intimate and comforting vibe, way different than what he thought it would be. To be fair, he didn’t quite know what to think, movies weren’t the best source to know the reality.

A man with orange hair approached them as soon as they got in.

“Yuto, this is Hui hyung. He owns this beautiful place . ”

“Hi Yuto, I’ve been told it’s your first time,” Yuto elbowed Shinwon and gave him a disapproving look for telling the orange haired man about this, “You can feel at home here, there’s all kinds of people, I’m sure you’re gonna like what you see”, Hui winked playfully at him, making Yuto blush. Shinwon and Hui just laughed at his cuteness .

“Well, I gotta go, the show is about to start . P lease take your seats, you both got special places tonight,” Yuto was about to ask where they should go, “Don’t worry Yuto, Shinwon knows his way around here”.

“Oh ok, see you soon?”, Yuto said in a questioning tone, since he was still a bit shy.

“Yeah, of course, see you later kids . ”

“Hey, I already said you can’t call me kid.”

“Yeah right Shinwonie, bye kids. Enjoy the show . ”

And then the show started. Shi n won quickly guided them to their places. It was right by the stage. Yuto definitely wasn’t ready for what was about to happen.

The stage was full of bright lights, with two poles at the sides and one at the center. Skin by Rihanna started to play and three men came out of the shadows. All of them were fully clothed, wearing black buttoned shirts, white vests, white ties and very tight black pants. They started dancing to the song and Yuto was instantly hypnotized. They were, uh… definitely good at their jobs, swaying their bodies to the beat of the song like that song was made for them. When the boy in the middle, a bright red haired man came out completely out of the shadows and was coming to the central pole, Yuto just couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He was sure that boy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and as soon as he started dancing around the pole Yuto knew he was also the sexiest man he had ever laid his eyes on. He seemed so light going around it, caressing it and looking straight in the audience’s eyes. He knew everyone was loving every minute of it. Yuto was, for sure.

As the song was coming to an end , he started teasing taking off his pants while he was still on the pole, upside down and grinding on it. When he finally did , the audience went on a roar, it was obvious that he was the star of the show.

“Yuto-ya, I think he’s looking at you”, Shinwon said.

“Hmm, what?”

“Him, right in front of you”, Shinwon said with a mischievous smile. Yuto finally payed attention.

“No, of course not, there’s so many people here and even if he was, that’s his job, Hyung, stop-”, Shinwon was laughing at how nervous he sounded.

The music stopped and a new one started, now the stage was only for the red haired. He stayed in the main stage, undoubtedly looking at Yuto now, and mouthing the lyrics to him.

_[I'm telling you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s) to loosen up my buttons babe _

_ But you keep frontin' _

_ Sayin' what you gon' do to me _

_ But I ain't seen nothin' _

Yuto was about to lose his mind right at the moment the boy grinded on the floor repeatedly, so close to his face. Then he quickly did a turn, doing a split and rolling his ass when he hit the ground, showing of his barely clothed ass like he was born to do this. He could seduce anyone and Yuto was way past the point of trying to resist. 

The red haired man got up and finished the song taking of f his vest and tie very slowly, while he was grabbing the pole with one hand and leaving his black shirt just with a few buttons to undo. He finished the routine with a big smile, a huge amount of tips around him and a round of applause. Yuto didn’t think people would applaud in these kind of places, but then again he would definitely applaud  that boy wherever he performed. 

He was covered in sweat, the red hair sticking to his face.  In his mind, Yuto was thinking of how much he really wanted to lick that sweat from his neck. The boy got off stage and went backstage to change,  and when he came back he went straight for where Yuto and Shinwon where.

“Hyung, what do I do? He’s coming, we have to go, I’m gonna embarrass myself . ”

“Yuto, it’s fine, he knows what he’s doing, you’re in good hands”. Yuto couldn’t even say anything, because the boy was two seconds  away  from them,  so  he just sent Shinwon the most murderous look he could come up with, which was probably not that frightening. 

“Hey there pretty boy, I have never seen you here”, the man said  taking a seat right by his side.

“Yeah, uh, yeah . ”

The red haired laughed because of how cute Yuto looked being flushed and embarrassed like he was.

“I’ve heard you’re my boss’ special guests, is there something I can do for you, darling?”, the boy asked looking directly at Yuto.

“Uh…”, Yuto was trying to say something, but his nerves were getting the best of him. Anyone would do the same with such a gorgeous  person  sitting  this  close and giving his full attention.

“I’m gonna make it easier for you, pretty boy”.

Shinwon got up from their seats and gave a silent bye, mouthing an “enjoy”, and winking, the bastard. 

Kino didn’t even acknowledge Shinwon leaving, still focusing on Yuto, “I have some pretty nice options for you”.

“Oh”, Yuto gasped when the man merely put his hand on his right shoulder and spoke to him even closer.

“I can give you a lap dance right here in front of everyone and make everyone jealous of you for having my time,” he was so cocky and Yuto couldn’t even pretend that didn’t turned him on completely, “Or we could go to one of Hui hyung’s private rooms and have a little party by ourselves… or of course do nothing if that’s what you want…”

“No, no, I mean… Yes ,  I want it, but how much does it cost…? Oh my  G od, is it rude to ask the price? Is there some kind of code? Uh… what am I even saying?”, Yuto decided that right then was the time to shut up.

“So now the pretty boy speaks”, The  man  said very close to his ear, making a shiver go  down his spine. God, that boy was intoxicating. 

“You can ask, I’m not offended, don’t worry. It’s 22000 won for the first option and 50000 won for the second, and the third is free, but I’m guessing you won’t choose that one,  will  you?”, The red haired said, in that damn seductive voice. Yuto was not surviving this night.

“N-no, I’m not. I cho o se the second option, please, if that’s ok . ”

“Hmm, you want me all to yourself, I see . ”

“No, I mean yes, but it doesn’t mean I think you’re my property because I’m paying, I would never think like that and-”

Yuto stopped talking when he heard the boy laughing, he couldn’t even be offended because he had an incredibly cute laugh. He caught himself thinking  about how he would like  making that boy laugh more.

“Pretty boy, you’re really a special one”, he extended his hand, “Let’s go?”

“Wait, what is your name?”

The boy went directly to his ear once again. “You can call me Kino… or maybe something else if you pay enough”, he said getting up and starting to walk to the private room, still laughing.

Ok, Yuto was screwed, he couldn’t handle this level of teasing and what was about to happen would test his heart and... other things.

 

The private room had a huge couch, a big tv screen, and that was all Yuto could notice with Kino in front of him with  that amount  of skin showing. The glittery shorts hugged his ass perfectly and the sleeveless sheer shirt didn’t leave much to  the imagination, with his rosy nipples peeking out, so incredibly inviting.

Kino motioned for him to go sit  on  the couch and Yuto obeyed without questioning, faster than he would like to admit.

“Do you think we should put on some music? Would that be fun?”

“Yeah, I like music”. Everyone likes music, what kind of response was this.

He knew this would happen, but [a really sexy song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1JPKLa-Ofc)started playing and he started to get nervous again.

“Do you like this song, baby?”, he tried in vain to fight his happiness with the term of endearment.

“I do… It’s one of my favorites, actually”, Yuto didn’t know where to look, even though he wanted to look at Kino badly.

“Mine too… can you look at me, baby?”, Kino said in the softest voice he had used until that moment. Yuto looked at him immediately, the boy had an extraordinary effect on him. He felt inebriated by his words and his body suddenly so close to him.

“That’s better. You need to enjoy the show after all.”

Kino started to dance slowly to the song, whispering the words in such a low voice that Yuto could only hear them when the boy was about to sit on him. He sat on his lap, with his legs around him, looking deeply into his eyes and started to do round motions to the rhythm of the song, always lifting himself up enough to not really touch Yuto’s crotch and then sitting down again really quick.  His hands  were on the back of the couch, helping him with the balance to do it all over again. It was torture and heaven at the same time.

Yuto was sweating and his dick was throbbing inside of his pants, asking for any kind of release. The end of the night alone at his apartment would be busy after all the sexual frustration he was going through.

“Do you like it , pretty boy?”

“I-Yeah… my name is Yuto.” Why he thought he should say his name right now was beyond him, he just needed Kino to know  it for some reason.

“Don’t you like being called pet names? I can stop”, Kino said with a sincerity in his eyes.

“No, It’s not that I-”, Yuto realized Kino was just sitting on his lap now, not moving.  He was  probably feeling his hard dick,which made him feel embarrassed and not so secretly even more aroused, “I like it. A lot. Please do that again. I just wanted you to know my name too.”

“That’s sweet”, he started to move again, “let me tell you a secret”, he whispered like it was a very big secret, “I already knew your name”.

“Ho-w?”, it was hard to mutter any words when the most beautiful boy was giving you a lap dance.

“Shinwon hyung, he talks a lot about you and about anyone really, he really likes to talk . ”

“Ugh,  I  can’t even be mad at him for  talking about my li f e to anyone, it’s just hyung being hyung and- ah oh my  G od”. Suddenly Kino changed the position, Yuto couldn’t even process it, the boy was fast. He was with his back to  Yuto's chest and his head head on his shoulder, his mouth slightly open while  he  danced on his lap, looking and being in complete control of the situation, enjoying the effect he had on the other boy.

“Our time is ending baby, do you want anything specific?”, Kino said, while he kept feeling Yuto’s dick on him.

“No, can you just stay like this and… maybe turn around, I wanna see your face”, Yuto struggled to make out the last few words, feeling embarrassed for asking something as simple as this.

“Of course, it wouldn’t hurt me to see your handsome face . ”

“My hand-thank you, your face too, I mean you’re handsome too, but you know that, look at you, you rule this place and anyone that comes near you and Iㅡ I should stop talking, wow, I’m being awkward, I’m sorry, you’re on my lap and I’m rambling like an idiot . ”

Kino was smiling at him.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Nothing, just… maybe you’re my cutest client, but don’t tell the others . ” Kino put his index finger on Yuto’s lips to playfully shush him , but giving their current position it was way more charged. It felt intimate somehow and they both looked away (Kino for the first time that night).

“I think it’s time to end our little session, I have other clients to attend  to and you… have some things to take  care  of.” He winked, pointing at Yuto’s crotch. His shyness was gone in a split second, it was barely there and Yuto didn’t even notice.

Yuto blushed even harder than he had already that night and tried to hide his hard on.

“No need to be ashamed Yuto, I am proud that my ass did that”, Kino said with a smile.

“I mean, your everything did that… uh I gotta go”, Yuto got up to get out of the private room, embarrassed once again because of his big (horny) mouth.

“Wait… Yuto”, he stopped right away, “Come here . ”

He came back, looking down. Now that the fog of arousement was lifting up, he was starting to realize what happened.

“Look at me, I want to give you something before you go . ”

Yuto looked up once again and he was glad he did, Kino had beautiful bright eyes, full of so many things he wanted to discover.

Kino kissed his right cheek, taking him by surprise, he wasn’t expecting this at all.

“Oh”, Yuto put his hand on his cheek, “Thank you”.

Kino smiled the biggest that he had that night.

“So you won’t forget me . ”

Kino winked and left the other boy alone in the room.

 

When Yuto came out of the room, he didn’t see Kino anymore. He stayed for 30 minutes longer, with Shinwon making jokes about how his sad dick turned into a happy dick. He felt disappointed that he couldn’t look at Kino’s face one last time before he left, but he certainly wouldn’t forget that face (and body), it was in his mind all the time for the rest of the week. Shinwon was right (damn it, Shinwon), his dick was happy because of Kino. But not just that, he caught himself wanting to know more about that mysterious stripper boy.

-

When friday came again, he received a message from a number he didn’t know.

**_Miss me? ;)_ **

**_-_ **

**_Who is it? Do I have a stalker now? :]]]_ **

**_-_ **

**_I am no stalker but I guess I can’t exactly prove that to you unless…_ **

**_-_ **

**_Unless?_ **

**_-_ **

**__ **

******_Guess what I’m doing?_ **

**_-_ **

**_Kino????_ **

**_-_ **

**_Yeah, It’s me. Unless it’s my stalker that decided to also stalk you ((:_ **

**_-_ **

**_Please don’t scare me ;((((_ **

**_-_ **

**_You’re cute pretty boy_ **

**_-_ **

**_Am not. I am huge and tall and scary_ **

**_-_ **

**_Huge? Hmm good to know I wasn’t wrong_ **

**_-_ **

**_What no….Oh my god I didn’t mean that but if was it wouldn’t be a problem because it’s normal, I am healthy_ **

Yuto didn’t know why he hit send. As always he was regretting his life choices.

**_Thank you for telling me you’re in good health hahahaha_ **

**_-_ **

**_You’re making fun of me ):_ **

**_-_ **

**_Only of people I like ;)_ **

**_-_ **

**_Ah, you asked me to guess what you were doing? Is it a new performance? It looks nice_ **

Nice. That’s all he could say, his brain was malfunctioning once again. Kino would be to blame, he was bad for him, except, that not at all. And he said like… what did that mean? Yuto was so eager to find out and at the same time he was scared of misunderstanding what  the boy actually meant. Just because he grinded on his dick the other day (he was working, that’s all), it didn’t mean he could possibly like him.

**_Yeah wanna come watch? It’s on saturday, I think you’re gonna like this one_ **

Like Yuto wouldn’t like absolute everything he did, even if he just lied there on the stage, Yuto would be applauding him. 

**__ **

**_Hi, I just changed_ **

**_-_ **

**_So fast?_ **

**_-_ **

**_You know it already, I can be really fast hehe_ **

**_Wanna hang out right now? Have some coffee?_ **

**_-_ **

**_Yeah sure, text me an address and we can meet up_ **

 

Yuto was being nonchalant  on text but everybody and their moms knew he was actually freaking out inside. He had to go home , change and talk to Shinwon  ㅡ yeah , talking to Shinwon so he wouldn’t screw up was the most important part.

“Shinwon hyung, are you home? I need you, it’s an emergency!” He screamed as soon as he got home.

“What? What do you need? What happened?”, Shinwon came out of the bathroom with just a towel, looking like he was about to shower .

“Kino wants to meet me for coffee, I’m freaking out . ”

Shinwon rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. But his annoyance was gone in seconds, he was relieved nothing serious happened.

“You’re lucky you’re cute and the person I cherish the most in the world, If not I would kill you for making me worry. Come here, let’s talk . ”

They both  sat on their tiny sofa of their tiny apartment ;  the student life wasn’t easy, but they got by and were happy with what they had.

“Look Yuto, I know making connections is hard for you, I totally understand. I know it seems like I know what I’m doing but I really don’t, we are all trying and I bet even Kino must be super nervous to meet you-”

“No, he’s so confident, he’s like a god among us, I doubt he’s feeling the same . ”

“You could be surprised, Yuto-ya, not everyone is like what  they seem . ”

“Do you know something I don’t? You were the one who gave  him my number , weren’t you? You’re trying to set me up and… well, I’m not complaining this time, but…”

“Ok, to answer your question, I might or might not have given him your number because I’m an amazing friend and what I know is that he’s a person like us, Yuto, you don’t need to worry. Seriously, just be yourself, I know I’m always making fun of you, but you are one of the most awesome people I’ve ever known. And you know I’m always here to kick anyone’s ass if they do anything to hurt you. Well, actually call Hongseok to kick the hypothetical ass, but you know what I mean.”

“Thank you , hyung”, Yuto said giving him a hug.

“Hey, I’m naked here. Be careful with the treasures . ”

“You say it like I haven’t seen your dick a thousand times while we ’ve live d together . ”

“You’re getting brave kid, I’m teaching you right, but seriously why the thank you?”

“For helping me get out of my shell since we met, even if sometimes in the most chaotic way, and for making me relax when I’m about to die like I was a few minutes ago . ”

“Anytime Yuto-ya, now go get your man”

“He’s not my-”

“Shh, just go”

 

-

He was still nervous but the talk with Shinwon helped him. He was  now sitting at the beautiful cafe Kino had chosen for them to meet ; he had good taste, add that to the growing list of qualities Yuto was sure he was gonna keep discovering if Kino liked him enough to keep hanging out with him.

Yuto was taking a sip of the coffee he ordered when he looked up to appreciate the view of the river and saw  Kino entering the coffee shop in all his glory, with his bold red outfit, his hair perfectly styled and a smile that would honestly kill him one of these days. He was so out of it that the only thing he could do was stay  there with his mouth  hanging  open.  That boy was even more beautiful with the sun on his skin. Kino ordered some tea and then came directly to Yuto.

“Hi , Yuto . ”

Yuto didn’t respond.

“Earth to Yuto . ”

“Yeah, right, hi… sorry for that, I was distracted . ”

“By what?”, the mischievous smile there.

“By… you”, Yuto whispered the last part, embarrassed by his confession.

“Good, I was starting to think another person was about to take my place . ”

“No, never . ”

“Never, uh?”

“Uh, how’s your day going? And the show you’re working on”, Yuto was repeating on his head to act natural but he was not too sure it was working.

“It’s good, I love rehearsing and creating a new show, people might think strippers don’t work hard to do what they do, but we really do. It’s fun and I love my work and being able to put some of my art in there, honestly it’s all thanks to Hui hyung, he really spoils me and let’s me do whatever I want at the club . ”

“Oh, you’re friends?”

“Yeah , since we were kids, he always took care of me. And you and Shinwon hyung?”

“We met  in high school , but  we weren’t really close back then. When I came to college we became best friends and I’m just like you, I don’t know what I’d do without him . ”

“Cute.”

“What is cute?”

“You.” Yuto blushed and lowered his head trying to resist the smile that was forming on his mouth but failing. When he looked up again, Kino was looking at him, with both hands on his face, in a flower pose, looking the cutest, with a big smile. The smile reaching his eyes in the prettiest way. Yuto wanted to look at him as much as he could. 

“Sorry for not asking  for your number personally, I have a policy of not getting clients phone numbers at work so I just asked Shinwon for it, I hope you didn’t get mad at him or anything . ”

“No, it’s fine, it made happy that you texted me and usually I would scold Shinwon hyung for doing this, but I’m actually glad he did it . ”

“You are?”

“Yeah, I mean look at you, you’re gorgeous and nice and I would usually never say stuff like this so blatantly but there’s something about you that makes me brave enough to do it, so yeah . ”

“Thank you, can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah, of course”

“You make me nervous and I never get nervous like that with men . ”

“You, nervous because of me? How?”, Yuto asked dumbfounded that he could make someone like Kino feel nervous.

“Do you even know how gorgeous you are, Yuto? Don’t make me break into ‘What Makes You Beautiful’ right here in the middle of this coffee shop, I will do it . ”

“No no, you don’t need to do it I-”, he started to laugh, “I believe you, but I would like to hear you sing some other time . ”

“What about now? My place is near here, we can chill there and talk and I can sing for you and just, yeah sorry if this is too fast for you, we barely met”, Kino looked really shy for the first time since they met. Yuto thought it was cute, but what about the other boy he didn't think was cute?

“No, it’s totally ok, I want to go and get to know you better . ”

“Ok, let’s go then”, Kino grabbed one of Yuto’s hands without thinking much of it.

They were  both paralysed for a second and since none of them said anything they got out of the coffee shop still holding hands. They didn’t want to let go. Yuto thought that maybe that could be their new normal.

-

Kino’s place was two blocks away and they got there really quick ly , they didn’t talk on the way, they were just comfortably holding hands and smiling thinking the other wasn’t seeing. Kino’s apartment was way bigger than his and Shinwon’s, he couldn’t help but let out a “wow” when they got in.

“Wow, your place is so beautiful.  Is everything that has to do with you beautiful? I’m starting to doubt reality, I’m in a dream . ”

“Silly!”, Kino playfully slapped his arm, “You can sit and get anything you want from the kitchen, I’ll be right back . ”

“Ok . ”

Yuto was back to being nervous. He didn’t know what it was gonna happen today. It was not like he had any expectations, for all he knew, the red haired boy only wanted to be friends and wasn’t having a huge embarrassing crush like he was. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice when Kino came back and sat at his side on the couch and whispered a shy “Hi”.

“Hi”, he said looking at Kino’s face and , later, at what he was wearing. A purple plain shirt and black shorts that showed off his beautiful lags. He gulped. Goddamn it, why did he have to be that perfect?

Kino put a hand on Yuto’s thighs, squeezing it lightly and that shiver from the other night was back in a instant.

“I’m gonna sing for you, come closer . ”

 

_[Tell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncoOwXNVpDc) each other you're the one _

_ While we're laying by the poolside, poolside _

_ Getting tired from the sun _

_ Fading in and out of long nights, long nights _

 

He didn’t know the song, but it sounded so good in Kino’s voice. He would do anything to keep hearing his voice like that.

 

_ There's no limit to your love _

_ East or west we got the north lights, north lights, oh-oh _

 

Kino was getting closer and closer to him while he was singing, looking directly into his eyes, like every word was meant to be sang for Yuto and Yuto only.

 

_ Takin' it all _

_ What a heavenly way to die _

_ What a time to be alive _

 

Yuto was sure the were was more to the song, but when that part came, Kino was dangerously close to his face and his lips.

“Your voice sounds like heaven”, his voice sounded hoarse.

“Thank you”. Yuto could feel Kino’s breathing, caressing his skin. He had an ounce of courage and grabbed the side of they boy’s face, caressing his cheek and dying to not have anything else separating their mouths.

Kino finally closed the distance and kissed him. The fireworks were real. Yuto never felt anything similar to what he was feeling with Kino’s mouth on his, their tongues fitting perfectly, it didn’t feel like the first time, it felt like they had done this a lot of times before.

Yuto started to get even braver and put a hand on Kino’s waist under his shirt, squeezing it and feeling the other boy shiver with his touch. When they separated from the kiss, they were both out of breath and smiling.

“Let’s go to my room, it’s more comfortable there”, Kino said taking Yuto’s hands and guiding him.

Kino’s room was so pretty but Yuto didn’t really have the time to take notice of all the details, he would do that later. Now the boy’s mouth was on his again and guiding him to the bed at the same time. In five seconds he was on the bed with Kino on top of him, taking off his shirt. He really was fast. Kino took of f his too and was now wearing (literally) only his shorts, his dick starting to get visibly hard through the thin fabric. He was seated on his lap just like he was when they were in the club , but now it somehow felt more intimate.

“Do you want me to dance for you again? Just like I did before but with all of my clothes off, would you like that baby?”

“Y-yes”, Yuto could barely get out that one word. He wanted Kino so bad he thought he would die right there at  that moment.

Kino got up for a moment and started to take out Yuto’s pants.

“We don’t want me getting hurt on your pants zipper, do we baby?”

“N-no”

“You’re a good boy . ”

He skillfully took Yuto’s pants like they were nothing and started to take his shorts off too. Now there was only Yuto’s boxers um between, Kino sitting on his lap again and that alone made Yuto feel like he was going to burst. God, everything about the red haired boy was stunning, he couldn’t believe he had Kino on his lap again. He started moving back and forth, rubbing their dicks together and feeling each other’s pre come through the fabric. It was so mind blowingly good, Yuto couldn’t even imagine how fucking amazing it would be when they did more, just the thought of it made him get even more hard.

“I wanted to do this since the first time I put my eyes on you, when I was at the stage dancing and saw you being gorgeous with your leather jacket and black eyeliner, I wanted to ravish you . ”

“Please do, do anything to-ah to me . ”

“Are you sure? I have so many things in mind, we’re gonna spend days playing, do you want me to play with you? Make you beg?”

“Yes”, Yuto whispered. God, Kino was making him go crazy, his dick was so hard it hurt, but in the best way. 

“Does it hurt pretty boy? Do you want to relieve yourself? Why don’t you touch yourself a little bit while I watch?”

“Ok, I-yeah, I wanna touch it so bad . ”

“Then do it, do it for me . ”

Yuto put his hand inside his boxers and started pumping, knowing Kino was watch him  and  looking like he wanted to put his mouth on him ma d e touching himself even better.

“Show it for me, come on. Wanna see your pretty dick . ”

The red haired boy helped the other with finally taking off his boxers and letting his wet dick free. Yuto went back to pumping and massaging the head of his dick, closing his eyes because of how good it felt.

“I can see it feels so good to touch yourself, I can barely control myself, I wanna put my mouth on you . ”

“Do it Ki, I want your mouth, I want to feel you, please . ”

Yuto didn’t need to ask twice, Kino was already getting on his knees on the bed, putting his ass on the air and the dark haired boy couldn’t resist touching his ass and squeezing it. Feeling how much Kino liked  it   he kept doing it, loving how it felt on his hands . H is big hand covering the whole cheek, spreading it apart and making it have a pretty pink color when he squeezed it hard. Then Kino put his mouth on his dick, swallowing everything at once, bringing pleasure to him like he never felt in his life, going up and down his length and taking special care of the tip, sucking it the right amount to make him go crazy but not come yet. 

“Oh my God Kino, oh…”

Kino took a break for a few seconds.

“Are you enjoying yourself, honey?”, he said with a smirk, his mouth all wet and glistening, making him even more attractive, if that was possible.

“I’m enjoying you… your mouth, how do you? How do you do that? I’m going out of my mind here.” Kino laughed, enjoying the fact that he could give Yuto so much pleasure.

“I can’t tell you, it’s a secret, one I can’t even say to my pretty boy.” Yuto was on fire, how could someone be so incredibly sexy and make him even more horny with just a few words? 

“Ugh, come here, I wanna kiss you.”

“As you wish.”

They kissed again. This time with much more force and urgency, missing each others mouths here and there as they continued to grind on each other, moaning louder between kisses. Kino was back on his lap, with Yuto’s dick deliciously rubbing on his hole, with all the wetness his mouth his mouth left there just a few minutes ago. 

“Hmm”, Kino stopped the kiss for a moment, “do you want to get inside of me or do you want me inside of you baby? Tell me what you want, please I wanna make you come.”

“You… ah-”, it was hard to talk at this point, his orgasm starting to build up, he could feel it, “You in me, right now, please.”

“I’m gonna take the lube and the condom, wait a little  longer. ” Kino went to grab it in the drawer by his bed, going back as fast as he could. He was also desperate to get some release.

“I’m back, I’m gonna put on this lube for you and fuck you really good ok.”

“Ok-ah”, Yuto was touching himself slowly, just to keep the climax on the verge of coming. He could come only by looking at Kino touching himself in front of him if he wasn’t careful enough.

“Come here darling, I need to prep you.” Yuto did what he was told, eager to have Kino inside of him.

“I’m gonna start really slow, tell me if it hurts ok?”

Yuto took a breath.

“Ok”.

“Just one finger on your pretty little hole, I’m gonna stretch you so good.”

He coated his finger with lube and started scissoring one finger really slowly in his entrance, making Yuto gasp.

“You’re doing well honey, you’re doing so good for me. I’m gonna add one more.”

Kino added another finger and kept the same speed so Yuto could grow used to it. As the time passed he started going faster and Yuto started to moan loader and beg for him to fuck him.

“Please Kino, please, I’m ready.”

“Hmm, you’re demanding, I like it, I’m gonna give it to you, I’m gonna give everything you want.”

He finally positioned himself at Yuto’s entrance, starting with just the tip, testing how much he could put in, he didn’t want to hurt him.

“It’s ok, you can put it in more, I wanna feel you everywhe-fuck”, Kino started going deeper and moving, “yes, just like that, harde-”, Yuto couldn’t finish anything he started saying, it felt too good, the pleasure was out of this world. This moment with Kino was everything he could ever want and more.

Yuto started touching himself again and it was almost a little too much but he wanted to come together with Kino. The red haired boy was panting and saying Yuto’s name in sweet and beautiful voice, over and over again, like it was the most precious word.

Kino was holding hard on his waist, probably leaving marks with his nails (which he would enjoy when remembering about this later), making fast motions of back and forth and leaving kisses around Yuto’s back.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful, ah-can’t believe I get to touch you like this and taste you, I love how you taste.”

“Fuckin hell, I’m gonna co-”, Yuto didn’t even finish his mumbling because he came right away, riding an incredibly high and feeling Kino doing the same moments later. Yuto fell down on the bed, completely weak from the strong orgasm he had and Kino lay on his back, hugging him.

“I’m gonna kiss every inch of your back next time, and mark you all over with my teeth.”

“Jesus Kino, don’t make me get hard again, I’m tired.”

Kino laughed, amused at his instant effect on the boy.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m gonna save my dirty talk for another time.”

“You better.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah...I, besides the mind blowingly spectacular sex”, Kino raised an eyebrow at that, teasing him, “I really wanna keep seeing you and spending time with you if that’s ok.”

“That’s… yeah, that’s more than ok. I just… I wanna make sure you don’t have any problems with my job, I won’t quit it for anyone . ” Kino said firmly, because it was an important subject for him.

“I don’t have any problem with it, your body is yours only and you use it on your work, there’s nothing wrong with that and you’re quite amazing at what you do. I mean, I saw it with my own eyes, people went absolute ly crazy for you… me included, so you don’t need to worry, I want to see you doing what you love and yeah.”

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” 

Kino gave him  a  kiss on the cheek, it was so innocent, Kino sounded so sweet and sincere.

“Well…”, Yuto turned around and brushed a strand of hair off his forehead, “Thank you for liking me”, then caressing his cheek and smiling brightly at him. Maybe he got lucky one time in life, after all.

“I have something to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, I promise to not be a Shinwon and tell everyone”, which made Kino laugh. Yes, he did it again. He made that beautiful boy laugh.

“Ok, then I guess it’s safe”, he was making himself comfortable on Yuto’s chest, sounding sleepy. He looked up, gazing at him with those precious eyes. 

“My real name is Hyunggu. Kang Hyunggu, nice to meet you”, he grabbed his hand shaking it like they were in a formal meeting. Ugh, he was so precious.

“Hyunggu sounds nice. Hyunggu, Hyunggu, Hyunggu.”

“Stop saying my name, it’s gonna loose the meaning”, he playfully hit his chest.

“It’s a beautiful name, I like saying it.”

“Then keep saying it, I’m allowing you . ” Hyunggu gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

“I will.”

“I will say it a million times more if you ask me to" went unsaid, but somehow they both knew, something new and amazing was beginning.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's the end!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated if you liked it.  
> Thank your for reading and till next time.


End file.
